nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristessa of Dalna
"I do not care who you are. You drew a blade against my sister. And anyone, whether god or man, who dares to hurt them shall pay with blood." -Tristessa Appearance Tristessa looks every bit like a princess, beautiful with a soft tan. But she rarely dresses in a gown, preferring her armor to silk and tiaras. Her bright gold eyes mark her as angel-kin, but also make her distinct. Personality She can be very cold towards people, as well as very blunt. But she has her own code of honor she follows, she will never draw her weapon when she doesn't need to. She will give an enemy the chance to back down and live, and she will never actively attack with out cause. As a princess she is a natural leader and will die to protect her people. She will also never forgive any attack on her people. She is known to be very protective and almost motherly over her friends, putting herself in harms way to keep the ones she loves out of danger. Should someone attack her family directly she seems to forget her own code and seek out the attacker and destroy them with out hesitation. History Tristessa was born to a member of the goddess race and a human, making her a Nephilim. Her father, a knight of Dalna, sensed that he could no long sustain himself in the mortal realm and sealed himself into his sword, leaving it to her. The king and queen adopted her, making her the first princess of Dalna. When she was growing up, she valued a sword more than a dress and tiara. So her father trained her to become a holy knight. She grew in power quickly, displaying her own magic as well as angelic abilities. When she was ready her father allowed her command of a hand picked team, The Princesses of War. Abilities *Blood Manipulation *Blood Attacks *Blood Clotting *Blood Solidification *Neurocognitive Deficit - reversing the flow of blood to cause unconsciousness. *Haemokinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of blood. *Blood Property Manipulation **Density Manipulation **Dermal Armor -increasing the density of the blood. **Prehensile Blood **Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Regeneration by increasing the flow of blood. *Angelic Power **Holy Territory ***Create a protected area of pure divine energy which damages/destroys/repels/purifies anything that enters its range. **Holy Fire **Healing Fire *** Holy Fire Attacks, Manipulation and Creation *** Holy-Fire Constructs ***Incineration **Impurity Destruction **Banishment & Purification *Increased Strength and Speed due to her angelic blood. Equipment *Cataclysm- A black and emerald whip, 50ft in length. The handle is ivory colored with a snake carved into it. The leather is harvested from a large basilisk, it still carries poison within it, so any cuts it makes is poisoned. *Tranquility- A long, thin blade made of an unknown metal with symbols etched into the blade, the guard is two wings wrapped around, and the grip is white, smooth leather. The sword was left to her by her birth father after he sealed himself into the relic. Power Level Relationships *Damion- Birth Father **As her birth father he adored her, but she never truely got to know him. He speaks to her through the sword he is sealed in. She is greatful to him for giving her to the king, but it seems her and her father are more comrads in arms. *Bronwen- Adoptive Father **She adores him, always obeying his orders as his daughter and a holy knight, but on occasions she has disobeyed and has even outright refused to listen to him. *Mary-anna- Adoptive Mother **Like with Bronwen, she is obediant to her, but they see diffrently on certian matters, such as with her and her sisters wanting to learn to fight. At the end of the day, they are mother and daughter. *Catherine- Adopted sister **Being the first true born daughter, Tristessa willing gave her the title of heir to the throne of Dalna. But Catherine has often saught her sisters advice, ecspically dealing with their parents and younger siblings, matters of state and the holy knights. *Charlotte and Creed- Adoptive Sister and Brother **As the youngest daughter and the twin to Creed, they love to play pranks on Tristessa, going so far as to steal her armor when she has to go on a mission. Princesses of War *Clare: She hold the title of Second in Command. They have been best friends for years, going back to six years old and playing pranks on the knights and her parents. *Mira: Was a part of Clare's and Tristessa's group, but was often the voice of reason when it came to pranks *Terra: Came into the group after they became holy knights but quickly became best friends with the two of them after helping defend the kingdom and save their lives. *Alice: Having just joined their relationship is still very formal and Alice constently strives to prove she's earned her spot among the group. Trivia *Birthplace: Dalna *Special Ability: Anglic Power *Greatest Strength: Her loyalty to her family and kingdom *Daily Activity: Baking for her sibling *Hobbies: Baking *Charm Point: Her gold eyes *Complex: Her right eye *What likes about herself: Her independance *Favorite Animal: Dogs *Favorite Food: Cherry Cake *Favorite Scent: The air before it storms *Person(s) she respects is her birth father and adopted father. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Holy Knights Category:Princess